Lord Knight and Void Princess
by FanOfKings
Summary: During a routine patrol, Elsword Sieghart, a member of the Red Knights and Lord of Ruben was kidnapped and is now forced to become the personal knight and bodyguard of Aisha Void, a young lord of a principality in the Demon Realm. As he continues with his new lifestyle, secrets that have been hidden for many years shall become known once more.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Elsword or KOG Studios. Just this Fanfic.**

 **Elsword – 19 – Lord Knight**

 **Aisha – 19 – Void Princess**

 **Rena – ? – Night Watcher**

 **Lu - ? - Noblesse**

 **Ciel – 27 - Royal Guard**

 **I'll show the other character's class later**

* * *

Deep within a lush forest, one man stands alone, his red hair flowing in the wind. His name was Elsword Sieghart, a member of the Red Knights and Lord of Ruben. Blood was splattered all over his armor and multiple corpses of demons surrounded him.

"Geeze, I didn't think there would be so many demons coming just for one guy. Oh well. Better get back and report what happened or sis will be all over me." As he was walking back, he started to feel a chill down his spine. He looked around and pulled out his sword, checking around for enemies. After a while, he put his sword back, and, still feeling that chill, took a step forward. But, when he did, an explosion occurred beneath his feet, sending him back.

"Ow," he groaned, attempting to get up. "Who… did… that?" was his last words before another explosion detonated at his back, throwing him forward and causing him to black out.

* * *

When Elsword woke up, he felt as if he was sleeping on top of his sword, which was because he was actually sleeping on his sword, on a metal floor. He then looked around and saw that he was in a cage. He went up to the bars to find that the cage is on a wagon with a demon on the reins.

"Just where am I?" he asked.

"Oh, you're awake." Elsword looked around to find the owner of the voice and found a woman standing at the back of the wagon. She had long lime green hair, pointy ears which indicated that she wasn't human, and was wearing clothes that barely covered her, allowing her stomach to be viewed. Elsword accidentally glanced at her impressive chest, causing him to blush. He then shook his head and tried to focus at what's really important.

"Who are you and just where are we going?" He asked the woman.

"Alright, my name is Rena, the one who put you into the cage. As for where we're going, that will be answered when we get there." She answered.

"As if I'll stay that long." Elsword then pulled out his sword and swung it at the bars, but to no avail.

"Sorry, but this cage cannot be broken by physical attack at all."

"Cannot be broken by physical attacks, huh." He smirked, and then brought his sword over his head.

"Just what are you planning to do?"

"This! Flame Geyser!" He swung his sword down to the ground, causing a pillar of fire to rise up and destroy not only the cage but the wagon as well. Both Rena and the demon were flung away and the horses that were pulling the wagon got startled and galloped away. When Rena got up, she saw Elsword running away.

"You, go tell Aisha about this. I'll chase after the target," She told the demon. The demon then nodded and started to run. Rena ran after Elsword.

Elsword didn't recognize any of his surroundings. The trees were bare of leaves, which Elsword found odd as it wasn't that time of year yet, though he could be wrong as he doesn't know how long he slept. He looked up and saw a purple sky alongside a black new moon. " _Just where am I_?" He thought.

Elsword then heard a whistling sound behind him. He reacted quickly, turning around and putting up his sword to block what he thought were arrows but were actually... " _Twigs_ ," he thought, confused at what was thrown at him. Suddenly they exploded, pushing him back. Fortunately, he kept himself in a defensive stance so he was somehow able to remain standing. He then dodged more twigs then ran forward, toward the twigs. He was able to dodge and slice through the twigs coming at him. He was then able to reach Rena and struck at her with a heavy swing of her sword, which she blocked with her own sword. But, she was pushed back and staggered a bit when she stopped.

Rena was surprised not only at his physical strength, but his speed and reflexes as well. " _This guy, he isn't ordinary. I think I can see why Aisha wants him so badly_ ," she thought to herself. She then ran towards Elsword. When he saw that, Elsword ran towards her, sword ready in hand. Rena suddenly just paused for a second, which confused Elsword, then kept going. He prepared to swing at her only for her to jump up. And before he could put up his sword to block, she kicked him twice in the face. Elsword nearly fell back but was able to remain upright. He then looked back and saw her trying to fire her bow. He managed to dodge the twig then closed the distance between in a matter of seconds. She jumped back and strung her bow, only to see him smirking.

"Sandstorm!" Elsword spun around once and then brought his sword up, creating a tornado of sand that engulfed Rena and threw her at one of the trees. "Glad that's over with," he sighed in relief, only to be shot at the side and flung to another tree. "Just who did that?" That question was answered by the appearance of a blue haired man with clothes that looked like they belonged to either a butler or a conductor.

"What are you doing here Ciel?" Rena asked.

"Aisha asked Lu to send me to assist you," Ciel answered.

" _Great, now I have to face two of them_ ," Elsword thought. Rena rushed at Elsword, sword in hand. Elsword blocked her sword with his, but was pelted by magic bullets from behind by Ciel. While the bullets didn't penetrate his skin, they still hurt. Elsword then pushed Rena back and ran towards Ciel, either dodging the bullets or blocking them with his sword. He then heard a whistling sound behind him. He dodged to the side, causing the twigs to miss by simply a millimeter. However, as he was dodging, Ciel pulled out a crossed shaped weapon and fired 5 large magic bullets at Elsword. Elsword put up his sword to block but was pushed back in the process. " _At this rate, I'll be captured again. I have no choice but to use that_."

"Give up and come with us. You can't win you know," Ciel stated.

"I've got two words for that statement," Elsword responded.

"Let me guess, As if," Rena playfully said.

"Nope, Armageddon Blade!" Elsword pointed his sword at Ciel and sword shaped energy came out of it. Ciel jump to the side to dodge it. However, Elsword swung the massive blade towards Ciel. Ciel managed to block with his gun-blades but was swung around with the sword, crashing through a few trees, then into Rena, then through more trees along with Rena until the blade suddenly dissipated, sending the both of them tumbling to the ground. Elsword was panting after using that move, stabbing his sword into the ground in order to remain upright.

"Trapping Arrow - Fungus!" Elsword heard Rena's voice and looked up to find an arrow coming towards him. He jumped at the last second but the arrow exploded, releasing a gas.

"What the…" Elsword gasped before attempting to cover his mouth and nose but to avail as he ended up blacking out and landing on his back.

Both Rena and Ciel went up to Elsword (with a slight limp on Rena's part). Rena then crouched down and felt his neck with her index and middle finger. "Good, he's still alive." Rena sighed. Then she turned to Ciel. "You alright Ciel?"

"I'm fine. Only a little so…" Ciel suddenly cringed in pain. "Make that very sore. You?"

"I'll live." She answered as she struggled to stand up. "Come on. We've got to bring him back."

* * *

When Elsword woke up, he was on his knees and his hands were chained together. He looked around and saw that he was inside of a dark castle.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Elsword turned to in front of him, where he found 4 people. First was Rena, smiling and waving at him despite what happened awhile ago. On the opposite end was Ciel, who wore a calm expression and was currently holding Elsword's sword. Next to Ciel was a short girl with long white hair styled in a split ponytail dressed in white and blue. And in between her and Rena was a purple haired girl sitting on a throne with a tiny "bat" at her side. Her hair was styled in two ponytails and was wearing skimpy purple and black clothing that revealed her stomach.

"Who are you people? Where am I? Why am I here?" Elsword angrily asked, trying to break the chains that held him. " _Starting to wish that I became a Rune Slayer instead_ ," he thought.

"If you want to know, my name is Aisha Void," the purple haired girl answered, "and you are in my castle in the Demon Realm."

" _The Demon Realm_!" Elsword thought.

"As for why," she continued, "I want you to be my personal knight and bodyguard."

"And should I refuse," Elsword retorted. Aisha simply just smiled, got up and walked towards Elsword. She stopped in front of him and got on one knee. She cupped her hand under his chin and brought his head up so that his intense red eyes stared up at her sparkling purple ones. Then, she pressed her lips against his. Elsword was in shock. He could feel her tongue inspecting the inside of his mouth thoroughly.

The kiss lasted for several seconds before she broke it off. When she did, she licked her lips and said, "Delicious"

Elsword, on the other hand, was still trying to comprehend what just happened, and when he did, his face turned the same color as his hair and he yelled out, "What in El was that for!"

"To make sure that you follow me," she replied.

"...eh," he said, not getting what she's saying.

"I put a curse on you," she explained, standing up and walking back to her throne. "Now you have to do what I want you to or else." As she sat back on her throne, she saw Elsword's shock turned into anger. "Glitter, bring him to his quarters." A glitter appeared behind Elsword, swung him over his shoulder, and "escorted" Elsword out. "Rena, go with them."

"O.K. Aisha," Rena responded. She then took Elsword's sword from Ciel and followed the glitter out.

"Why did you do that?" Aisha turned to the side to find the white haired girl looking at her.

"Ah, Lu, I should thank you for sending Ciel out to aid Rena.

"You're welcome. Now, why did you kiss him? There's no curse that does that, especially not one that involves a kiss."

"Alright, you got me. I faked the curse as the other methods were too unreliable. Controlling his mind won't allow him to fight at full strength and I don't think he'll sign a contract."

"True, but that doesn't really answer my question."

"I have my reasons."

"...Alright. If you say so. Let's go, Ciel." Lu then left with Ciel. When Aisha finally felt like she was alone, other than the company of the "bat", she placed her elbow on the armrest, then her hand in her palm, and sighed.

"I'm gonna make sure you keep your word, Elsword Sieghart."

* * *

 **And done. Thanks for reading. Sorry if the fight scene seemed rushed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimers apply**

 **Elesis – 24 – Grandmaster**

 **Raven – 27 – Blade Master**

 **Chung – 19 – Deadly Chaser**

* * *

 **A lush forest in Velder**

A red haired women and a black haired man were walking through, as if they were looking for someone.

"Sorry about bringing you here Raven." The red haired women apologized.

"There's no need to apologize Elesis. I want to see Elsword as much as you do, especially since I haven't seen him in a while." Raven replied.

"Speaking about my brother, I wonder where he is. Nobody saw him report back."

"Are you sure he was here?"

"Of course I'm sure. I know these routes like the back of my hand." They continued walking until they came upon a huge horde of demon corpse. They went up to some of them to investigate.

"I'm going to guess that Elsword did this." Raven said.

"Yep," Elesis agreed. "I'd recognize this rough but powerful style of swordplay anywhere." Elesis looked back at Raven, only to find him on one knee, looking at a patch of dirt. Confused, Elesis walked up to him and asked, "What's the matter Raven." Raven simply ignored her, shifting through the dirt with his metal claw until he found a wood chip. He brought it up to his face, examined it, then put it back down before standing up and turning towards Elesis.

"Elesis, send some of your best knights out to search for Elsword." Raven demanded. "I'll do the same with the best of my Crow Mercenary Knights."

"What in El are you talking about Raven!?"

"Elesis, I think Elsword has been captured."

* * *

 **Aisha's Castle**

In a small room Elsword was sleeping peacefully on a bed. That is, until he somehow fell out of it to the side.

"Ow," he groaned as he stood up. "I had this weird dream where a girl cursed me to be her servant in the demon rea..." He stopped when he looked out the window, seeing the unnatural purple sky and new moon. "So it wasn't a dream." He then heard knocking on the door.

"Oy, are you awake yet?" It was Rena who was calling from the other side of the door. He looked around and found what he was looking for, his sword. It was in front of a closet, gleaming as if brand new. He attempted to grab it in an attempt to escape, but then he remembered…

" _I put a curse on you, now you have to do what I want you to or else._ "

Aisha's words echoed through his mind a thousand times, and now, instead of grabbing his sword and trying to fight his way out, he answered, "Yea, I'm awake."

"Finally you answered." Rena replied. "I thought I was going to have to kick the door down and drag you out of bed." Elsword sweated when he heard what she was probably about to do. "Get changed, it's time for breakfast. Oh, and bring your sword too, just in case." Elsword was confused at first about what she said, until he looked down and say that he was only in his boxers. He furiously looks around before moving his sword and opening the closet, finding his usual clothes and armor, with the demon blood that once stained it removed as if it were never there. He then put on his clothes, places his sword on his back, and went out, where Rena was still waiting for him.

He followed her to a large dining room. Many demons were sitting on chairs on the sides of the long rectangular dining table. And at the far end, sitting on a large, throne-like chair was Aisha herself. Elsword attempted to take the nearest empty seat before Rena put her hand on his shoulders stopped him. "Actually we're sitting over there." She stated. She then pointed to where Aisha was sitting. Near her were two empty chairs across from each other. Elsword simply sighed and followed her to the two chairs. He sat on one chair while Rena took the other and they started to eat the food in front of them. As Elsword was eating, he was also trying to dodge the slobber and food scraps that flew out of mouth of the glitter next to him.

"Sorry about that." Aisha apologized, causing Elsword to jerk his head towards her. "My Glitters are like that, well… all the time."

"It's alright," Elsword responded. "Besides, their table manners are only slightly worse than that of the knights I eat with so I'm used to this kind of thing." Aisha smiled in response, and then continued to eat. Elsword was instead lost in his thoughts. " _Why did I respond so casually? She's supposed to be my captor but why do I feel so calm and relaxed around her?_ " Elsword then decided to save that thought for later and just eat his food.

After breakfast was done, everybody, save for Elsword, Rena and Aisha, left the dining area. "Rena, give Elsword a tour of the castle. I don't want my personal knight to get lost in my abode." Aisha ordered.

"Alright," Rena replied. "Come on Elsword." She left the table with Elsword following while Aisha left to somewhere else.

In the hallway, as they were walking, Elsword wanted to ask something that's been bothering him for a while. "Hey Rena, why me?"

"Eh," Rena responded, turning her head toward him in confusion.

"Why did Aisha choose me to be her bodyguard?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I would but I get the itching feeling that I wouldn't get a straight answer from her."

"Well truthfully, I don't really know. But the way she sounded when she gave me this mission, It just made me want to take this mission right from the start."

"Tch"

"I guess that didn't help much. But I think it's because of your strength. If Ciel didn't come and help, I don't know what would've happened to me."

"Speaking of Ciel, where is he?"

"He's Lu's servant, so he's at her castle. Aisha simply asked Lu to send him out."

"Lu? You mean that short white haired girl."

"Yep, but don't mention her height in front of her. Anyway, we better start this tour."

* * *

 **Later that day**

Aisha was simply sitting on her throne when suddenly she heard a loud thump. Confused she looked around for what caused that sound until she found her answer. Suddenly in the middle of the room a huge hole appeared, allowing for a huge, burly man with orange hair to come out of it. Following him was a phoru about half his size.

"Ha ha ha, I, the great thief William, legendary great chief of Phorus, with a tiny bit of help from Banthus here, have infiltrated the castle." The phoru known as William boasted. He then looked at his surroundings. "Hey, this isn't the treasure room." William then took a map out of his shirt and looked at it.

The orange haired man known as Banthus then went up to William. "Gimme that!" Banthus commanded. He then took the map out of William's hand/paw and looked at it. "You read the map sideways!" He yelled at William, shaking his fist in anger, causing William to jump back in defense.

"Soooo…" Aisha interjected, causing both William and Banthus to look at her. "What are you two doing in my humble abode?"

"Stealing your treasures of course," William answered boastfully, causing Banthus to growl at him.

"No matter, I'll just have to go to plan B." Banthus stated.

"Yea… uh, what's plan B?" William asked.

"Taking that girl hostage," Banthus said, pointing at Aisha.

"You and what army," Aisha retorted calmly.

"This one." And then, on Banthus' cue, the hole expanded allowing for a horde of bandits and phorus to come through. "Nobody can stop me now!"

"And here's the throne room. You probably remember this place from when you first came here." All of the bandits and phorus turned towards the hallway where the voice came from and out of it came a green haired elf and a redhead knight.

When they saw the bandits and phorus, both Elsword and Rena were confused about what was happening. Banthus and William, on the other hand, had their mouths wide open, silence filled the room until…

William: "Elsword!"

Banthus: "Elbrat!"

They both yelled out at the same time.

"Elsword, do you know those two?" Rena asked.

"Yea," Elsword answered. "They caused some problems back in Ruben but I managed to deal with them."

"Why are you here El..."

"Ha ha, so you were here Elsword," William interrupted Banthus. "It's finally time to settle things…" William then ran towards Elsword. "My rival! William Slash!" William spun around and slashed at Elsword… or so he thought. Elsword stood in a defensive stance and blocked William's sword easily with his own sword. William then jumped back, surprised that his ultimate technique could be blocked so easily.

"I see you've been practicing to perfect that copy Mega Slash," Elsword said. "However, it's no match for the current me." Elsword then rushed at William and struck at him with his sword. William tried to block him with his own sword but it was futile. William was sent flying, sword broken in two, and landed at the other end of the room. Everyone felt the wind caused by the slicing of his sword and all of the phorus were stunned that William was beaten so easily.

"All of you go after him," Banthus ordered. "He's still one boy. He can't handle this much at once." Upon hearing that, the phorus and thieves took out their weapons and ran towards Elsword at once.

"Sandstorm!" Elsword spun around once then brought his sword upwards, creating a tornado of sand that engulfed some of the thieves and phorus. Elsword then ran towards the thieves and phorus still standing. Rena brought out her bow and sword and prepared to go out to battle until…

"Don't interfere," Aisha commanded. Rena looked confused at her statement. "I want to see his skills for myself." Meanwhile, Elsword was beating down his opponents left and right, disarming and incapacitating (not fatally) both thieves and phorus alike. Both Aisha and Rena watch this with interest. It didn't take long for all of them to be taken out. Elsword sighed in relief after, but then his instincts kicked in, and he turned around to find Banthus over him ready to slash him down with a metal sword. Elsword jump to the side to dodge the attack, then tried to strike Banthus down, but was blocked by Banthus' sword. They continued clashing steel to steel, either not giving an inch until…

"Flame Geyser!" Elsword slammed his sword down, creating a pillar of fire. Banthus jumped back before he was engulfed in the flames. However, once the flames died, Elsword rushed towards him. Banthus blocked with his sword, but he still ended up moving back a couple of feet.

" _Just how in world did that brat get so strong,_ " Banthus thought to himself. Both of them then rushed at each other at full power, ending up at opposite ends, facing away from each other. At first it looks even, that is until Elsword dropped down to one knee. "Ha ha ha," Banthus laughed as he turned around to face Elsword. "Looks like I've got you now.

"I don't know about that Banthus," Elsword retorted as he stood up. "you mind checking that Nasod arm of yours."

"Huh," Banthus looked at his right arm and found that there was a cut on it, electricity fizzling around the cut. "What the…" Suddenly smoke started to come out of the cut and the entire arm went limp, causing him to drop his sword. "Impossible."

Suddenly Elsword's sword was pointing at his throat. "Oh, it's possible."

Banthus looked angry but not defeated. "Now William!"

"Huh… oh yea!" William said. He then whistled a loud whistle. Suddenly the hole expanded even further, allowing for a giant black phoru to come out. Everyone was staring at it, allowing Banthus to move out of the way of Elsword's sword. The giant phoru roared a blood curdling roar…

Then it was promptly blasted by a sphere of dark energy. Elsword looked to find that it was Aisha who blasted it. She continued to fire at the giant phoru, causing it to stumble back until it started covering itself. Unbeknownst to the giant phoru, however, was that in between firing, she threw the "bat" that was hovering around her. Once it reached the phoru, it latched onto its head and starting blasting dark energy a point blank range, causing the phoru to stumble back once. Because of that, it let its guard down, allowing for Aisha to fire more dark energy spheres at it. This continued until the giant black phoru finally went down. All of the thieves and phorus were dumbstruck and silence permeated the room.

"RUN AWAY!" William's scream broke the silence and suddenly everybody was running toward the hole and jumping into it. However, when Banthus tried to get away, a twig was shot in his path and exploded, throwing him (and a few others) in the air. He then crashed on to the floor, no longer having the energy to stand up.

"Rena, get the glitters to take the thief with the nasod arm to the dungeon," Aisha commanded.

"If you say so," Rena responded. She then left the room.

"I wonder how these idiots got into the demon realm." Elsword asked to no one in particular.

"Doesn't really matter now, does it," Aisha responded.

"Maybe not, but this does." Elsword then turned to face her. "Why do want me as your bodyguard? I know I'm strong but I know people who are stronger than me and you seem capable of handling yourself."

"Hmmm… let's just say it has something to do with the past."

"I figured I wouldn't get a straight answer from you."

* * *

 **In Velder**

Raven was on top of an airship, the Crow Mercenary Knight's airship to be exact, letting the wind breeze through his hair.

"Glad you could make it," Raven said. Suddenly behind him was a young man in white armor, complete with a mask and helmet with a blue and red scarf flowing in the breeze. Raven then turned around to the masked man. "You know you don't have to hide your face from me, Hamel's White Wolf."

"Don't call me that anymore," The mask and helmet suddenly disappeared in white light revealing the man's pale face, his messy light blond hair flowing in breeze and his blue eyes with strange paw print like pupils staring directly at Raven. "I don't deserve the name."

"Sorry about that Chung. Anyway, I need your help."

"What do you need? If you need help from someone who does a lot of dirty work like me, it must be important."

"...Elsword has been captured."

Chung's eyes widened at this revelation. "Elsword! Where is he? Is he alright?"

"I don't know." Raven looked to the side to avoid looking at Chung's worried face.

"If you don't know that, then how do you know he's not…!"

"I know Elsword Sieghart is alive, Chung!" Raven interrupted, angry at Chung's assumption. "I know this because, 1, he's not that weak. And 2, I know who took him."

"You do?" Chung asked, calming down.

"Yes, but she's hired help like you, so he could be anywhere."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Simple, find Elsword and bring him back."

"Not my usual line of work, but I'll do it."

"How much do you need?"

"There no need to pay me. Let's just call this a favor between friends for a friend." Chung answered, smiling.

"...Thank you, Chung Seiker."

Chung then turned away. "Don't refer to me by my full name either," he said, looking down at the ground with a solemn look on his face before turning his head towards Raven with a sad smile. "But you're welcome, Raven Corvus." Chung's mask and helmet returned in a flash of light and then he left, leaving Raven alone once more.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and updates for this story are gonna be irregular, so be prepared


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard accuracy disclaimers apply**

* * *

 **In the outskirts of Elder**

"And just when we were about rush that girl, suddenly some guy named Elsword appeared and beat us all black and blue."

It's been two days since Raven requested Chung to try and find Elsword. So far, Chung hasn't found any solid leads, until now. He was in a bar, ordering a drink and wearing a cloak to hide his identity when he heard something interesting. He moved closer from his own table to the table of thugs.

"One guy did all that." A larger thug asked, shocked.

"Yea, he even took down Banthus."

Chung thought this was the right time to go up to them. "Excuse me," Chung asked, causing all four thugs on the table to turn and look at him. "Where exactly did you see Elsword?"

"Why do you want to know," the average sized bandit who was telling the story asked.

In response, Chung shrugged his shoulder and answered, "For business purposes."

"Oh yea, well I have a business proposal of my own." He and the other thugs got up and took out their weapons. "Get him guys." They attempted to rush Chung but he brought out his Silver Shooters and fired at their hand, disarming them with one shot each. The other patrons of the bar heard the shots and looked over to see what happened. Chung then pointed his gun at the head of the now scared, storytelling bandit.

"I'll ask you one more time, where in El is Elsword?" His voice was calm but furious, displaying a determination the somehow made the bandit less tense but more scared.

* * *

 **Later that day, in Aisha's castle**

It's been about three days since Elsword became Aisha's bodyguard, and by this time, he's pretty much gotten used to it. He just got back from training with the glitters at the training field behind the castle.

"Dang, no wonder we kept winning despite the numbers," he said to himself. The training didn't exactly help him out at all. While they were physically strong, the glitters' battle form was sloppy and their attacks were predictable. "I even thought I killed one of them, and I was using a wooden training sword! Maybe I should go visit Banthus in the dungeon." Then suddenly, the alarm, which was really just a glitter screaming his guts out, rang out.

* * *

 **Earlier that day**

Chung, who ditched his cloak and had his mask and helmet on, moved through the castle undetected, avoiding the guards with ease. " _To think that there's a tiny rift between Elrios and the Demon Realm in Ruben Forest,_ " he thought to himself. Things were currently going smoothly, but Chung was still cautious. He looked all over the castle, but couldn't find him. " _Just where is he._ "

He kept on going until he ended up hitting a door that was opening at high speeds. The glitter that opened the door looked over to find Chung on the floor. It then let out a loud roar to signal others on an intruder, and then was promptly shot by Chung multiple times until it stopped roaring and fell down to the ground. "I better find Elsword and quick," Chung said out loud to himself.

Chung ran through the hallways, no longer caring about being inconspicuous. He ran into a group of four glitters running toward him but he didn't stop. Instead he continued running, materialized his destroyer, and fired a blast at one of the glitters, knocking it down. He then rushed past the other three, turned around, brought out one of his silver shooters, and fired two shots, hitting two glitters in the head. The last glitter turned around only to find a missile heading its way, blowing it back to the wall. Chung then moved on.

Chung kept on moving, trying to search for his friend when he felt a presence coming at him from behind, fast. He materialized his destroyer and turned around to block the attack. However, he wasn't expecting the hit to be that strong, so he flying back a few feet and ended up crashing onto a wall, dropping his destroyer in the process. "…Owww," Chung groaned. He looked up and saw that his attacker was... "Elsword!"

When Elsword heard the signal, he immediately went out to find the intruder. He was prepared to face whoever infiltrated the castle. But now, when he heard him call out his name, he felt something familiar about the voice, like he could be at ease with this person. This feeling persisted and continued to grow when he got a good look at the person himself and his weapon of choice, and immediately, he remembered his name. "Is that you, Chung?"

Chung, once heard the question, had his mask and helmet disappear to reveal his face and replied, "Yep, it's me Els."

"Chung! Where have y…" Elsword immediately stopped, and looked around. "We better take our conversation somewhere else." Chung nodded, grabbed his destroyer, dematerialized it, and followed Elsword's lead. They went to Elsword's room, which luckily for them was near their meeting place. After Elsword closed and locked the door, they continued their conversation. "What are you even doing here Chung?"

"Raven sent me to find you."

"Really, Raven, how is he!?"

"He's fine."

"Anyway, what happened to you these past two years? You practically disappeared off the face of Elrios after… well, you know."

"You see, I started to travel on my own in order to become stronger and in the process, ended up becoming "hired help", if you know what I mean." Elsword nodded in response. "Anyway, what happened with you?"

"Oh, you know, got promoted to captain in the Red Knights, became Lord of Ruben on my eighteenth birthday. Oh, and I was recently kidnapped to become a bodyguard of a Demon Realm lord."

"Well, your bodyguard days are over. Come on, let's get out of here."

Upon hearing that, Elsword's expression became more solemn. "…I can't."

Chung was shocked by this statement. "What!?" Chung voice was low but filled with anger. "I didn't risk coming here just to hear you say that man! I bet you right now that Elesis is ripping her hair out trying to find out where you are! You have to come back!"

"I would if I could Chung. I was cursed. Now, I have to do what that lord says or else."

"You have got to be kidding me." Chung looked both mad and dejected. While he is glad to have found his friend alive and well, he was sad that same friend had to stay in the Demon Realm and he was angry at the demon who cursed his friend. He went toward the door only to be stopped by his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going Chung?"

"Easy, I'm going to free you."

"Dude, don't even bother."

"What!?" Chung turned around to face Elsword, anger drawn onto his pale face. "What happened to the guy who would recklessly charge into the enemy's front lines, the guy who would do anything for his friends?"

"It's because you're my friend I'm telling you to not bother! If you go, there might be a chance that she might make me fight you. If I do, it's one vs two, if I don't, then I'll find out what she meant by "or else". Besides, she's plenty powerful herself."

"Tch." Chung clenched his fist, feeling even madder about the situation. The suddenly, there was a knocking on the door.

"Hide," Elsword whispered frantically. He then pushed his friend into the closet and answered the door. "Who is it?"

"The one you're supposed to be protecting." It was Aisha's voice. Elsword opened the door, allowing for her to come in.

Chung opened the closet door just bit in order to see what was happening. "That's her? Talk about exposure," Chung commented.

"What are you doing here," Elsword asked Aisha. "If there's an intruder, then should you really be walking around by yourself?"

"Exactly," Aisha replied, "Which is why I'm trying to find my personal knight. Anyway, have you found the intruder yet?"

"Nope," was his only answer.

"Really, where could that intruder have gone to?"

"I don't know. Maybe he escaped by jumping out the window."

Aisha chuckled at Elsword's quip. "Enough jokes, let's get going." Elsword nodded response. Aisha then left the room, followed by Elsword, who closed the door on the way out.

Once Chung knew the coast was clear, he did what Elsword hinted him to do, he jumped out the window. Luckily for Chung, the room wasn't that high up so it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He looked around, and once he knew the coast was clear, he made a run for the rift, so that he could tell Raven about Elsword's situation.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry if it's short. So, I'm thinking about Aisha telling Rena about why she wants Elsword to be her bodyguard next chapter. If you want this, vote yes. If not, vote no.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait, had a lot of stuff to do. Standard disclaimers apply**

 _ **Bold Italicized Text**_ means flashback

* * *

 **In Velder**

"I see, so that's what happened to Elsword." It's been a day since Chung found out where Elsword was. He was back in Velder and telling Raven about it.

"Yea," Chung replied. He then grimaced. "I still think I could have done something to help him."

"This is Elsword we're talking about; he usually finds a way out of these kinds of problem."

"Yea, I guess so, but I have a bad feeling."

Raven sighed. He was glad that Elsword was safe, but he wondered why this Aisha girl wanted with him. He also had a bad feeling, but Raven felt that it wasn't because of Elsword's situation.

* * *

 **In the Demon Realm**

Aisha was sitting on her throne in the demon realm, contemplating on something when Rena came in.

"Hey Aisha," Rena greeted, smiling.

Aisha turned to Rena. "What is it?"

"I was wondering…"

"Why I wanted Elsword as my bodyguard?"

"How did you figure out?"

"I'm actually surprised you haven't asked me earlier."

Rena could only laugh at her accusation. "So, can you tell me?"

"Is Elsword busy?"

"Yea, he's training the Glitters. Last I saw, he was arguing with a Commander. We have time."

"Well, it started 5 years ago…" Shen then stood and created an orb. Within it, a vision could be seen, a vision of Aisha's past.

* * *

 **5 years ago, in Ruben Forest**

 _ **In a small clearing, a rift begins to form on a tree, growing until it reaches the size where a young teenager could fit through. A young purple haired girl wearing purple gothic clothing then came through the rift.**_

" _ **Finally, I reached the outside world," She sighed. She then looked around at her surrounding until she heard some rustling in a nearby bush. Suddenly, a phoru with a sword on its back came out. It looked around, scouting the area until its eyes happened upon the girl.**_

" _ **Hey, girlie," the phoru took out a sword from his back, "Give me all your valuables."**_

" _ **Like that'll happen." The purple haired girl started to cast a spell, but to no avail. "Tch, I used too much mana creating the portal," she muttered to herself.**_

" _ **William!" Suddenly, a voice resonated through the forest. While the phoru looked scared, the purple haired girl was confused about whom William was. A couple of seconds after the voice reached the clearing, another person came in. It was a boy who looked around the same age and height as the girl. He had red hair and matching red eyes. His clothing was red, black and white with metal pads over his shoulders. A red sword was strapped behind his back. "Didn't I tell you to stop stealing William?"**_

" _ **Like you'll stop me," the phoru, now known as William replied. Then, with a war cry, he ran towards the bow, sword in hand. The boy pulled out his own sword in response, and when William was in range…**_

" _ **Mega Slash!" The boy took a strong swing at with his sword, covered in red aura, at William, causing William's sword to fly away.**_

 _ **At sight of his only weapon being thrown away like a ragdoll, William's face had a look of shock on it before he ran away, screaming, "I'll get you for this," as he did.**_

 _ **The boy sighed, and then turned to the girl. "Are you alright?"**_

" _ **Yea, I'm fine," she replied. She then saw the boy looking at the rift curiously. "Oh, that. That's nothing." However, that only served to fuel the boy's curiosity even more. He reached his hand towards the rift. "Please don't do that." Fortunately for her, he pulled his hand back. Unfortunately for her, he reached for the rift again, only pulling back after each enunciated word simply to reach for it once more. "Seriously. Can. You. Please. Stop. Doing. That." She puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Are you an idiot?"**_

" _ **If I was, then I wouldn't have caught that cold last week." Suddenly, they heard a low grumble. They looked around to try to find the source of the sound. When they heard it again, they realized that it was coming from the girl's stomach. Upon the realization, the boy looked at the girl who was blushing, chuckling, and rubbing the back of her head. He then sighed. "Let's go."**_

"… _ **Huh?" The girl was confused.**_

" _ **Well you're obviously hungry, so I'm inviting you to eat with me. I hope you won't mind the mess the other knights make, not like I can complain though."**_

"… _ **Why?"**_

" _ **Like I said, you're obviously hungry."**_

" _ **No, I mean why aren't you suspicious of me. For all you could know, I could simply be waiting for the right time to strike."**_

" _ **Hmmm… instincts, I guess."**_

 _ **She sighed due to this response. But she followed him anyway. Suddenly, the boy turned around.**_

" _ **Almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Elsword Sieghart. How about you?"**_

"… _**Aisha, just call me Aisha."**_

* * *

"Wait, you two met before?!" Rena asked, shocked.

"Yea," Aisha replied. "Those were good times. Every time I had the chance, I'd go to Ruben to hang out with him. There were fun times…"

* * *

 _ **Both Elsword and Aisha were sitting at the edge of a river, their bare feet in the water.**_

" _ **Ahhh… this is the life," Aisha exclaimed. She was then suddenly splashed by water. She turned to the side to find Elsword snickering. In retaliation, she got up, went behind Elsword and pushed him into the river. Fortunately, the river was shallow. However, Elsword still got completely soaked, with a fish somehow getting on top of his head. Aisha then laughed at this.**_

" _ **Ha Ha, very funny Aisha," Elsword said as he put the fish back into the river. "Now, mind helping me get up." He stretches his hand towards Aisha, which she takes. But, Aisha ends up being pulled into the river. Now soaking wet, she see Elsword laughing. "Now we're both soaked." As much as she wants to be angry at him, she couldn't help but to start giggling. It wasn't long before they both ended up laughing loudly at the situation they ended up in.**_

* * *

"There were times when we would argue…"

* * *

" _ **What do you mean you've seen better?" There were back in the clearing in the forest and Aisha just showed Elsword a spell.**_

" _ **I'm just saying that Penensio's runes are much more explosive and flashy."**_

" _ **Flashier doesn't mean better you Cherry!"**_

" _ **What did you call me Grape!"**_

" _ **I called you a Cherry, and don't call me a Grape!"**_

* * *

"We even…"

* * *

 _ **Elsword and Aisha were taking a walk through the woods, talking together.**_

" _ **And that's how I beat a whole band of bandits," Elsword gloated. He looked towards Aisha but saw her looking down at the ground. "Hey what's up?"**_

 _ **Upon hearing Elsword's worried voice, Aisha got out of her trance. "Huh… oh, it's nothing."**_

" _ **You sure?"**_

 _ **She sighed. "It's just… don't you ever get the feeling that you aren't good enough."**_

" _ **When compared with my sister, yea, but anytime else, no. Why do you ask?" When Aisha didn't reply, Elsword decided to continue talking. "I don't know what you're worried about, but it would be better if you talk about it."**_

"… _ **It's just that it seems that no matter what I do, I can't seem to get any better, and I fear that my magic can't seem to help me when it matters most."**_

" _ **If that's the case, then try harder."**_

" _ **I have been trying harder!" Aisha yelled, causing Elsword to back up to give her some space. She then looked down at the ground. "It's just that no matter how hard I try, there are things that I can't do even with my magic."**_

" _ **In that case, rely on me." Aisha looked up at Elsword in confusion. "I'll make up for your weaknesses and in return, you make up for mine. And if you find yourself in trouble, I come to your aid. That's a promise, for that's a knight's role." Elsword then grinned widely, showing her how honest he was. After that, Aisha suddenly hugged him, much to his surprise. "Uhhh…"**_

" _ **It's just that, nobody has ever said anything like that to me. Thank you, Elsword."**_

"… _ **No problem, Aisha." They then separated from the hug just enough to look into each other's eyes, crimson to amethyst. They moved their faces closer to each other until their lips met.**_

* * *

"Wow," Rena gasped. "That. Was… So romantic! I didn't think that you had a boyfriend before." She said the last part in a teasing manner, causing Aisha to blush. "But wait, if you had such a relationship with Elsword, why doesn't he remember you."

Upon hearing that, Aisha's face changed from a blushing one to a solemn one. "Look for yourself and see." Upon saying that, Aisha changed the view in the sphere

* * *

 _ **Both Aisha and Elsword were lying on the grass, enjoying the breeze when out of nowhere, a portal appeared. They immediately got up. From the portal, a figure in a black cloak came out of it.**_

" _ **Who are you," Elsword asked as he held his sword is a defensive stance. The cloaked figure simply held out its hand and pushed Elsword back to a tree without touching him.**_

" _ **Elsword!" Aisha yelled. The cloaked figure then turned to Aisha.**_

" _ **It's time to leave child," The cloaked figure commanded. "And unfortunately, this is the last time you'll be coming here."**_

" _ **Stay away from her!" Both the cloaked figure and Aisha turned to find Elsword rushing towards the cloaked figure. He attempted to slice the person with his sword but the cloaked figure dodged it. However, Elsword wasn't done. "Spiral Blast!" He brought his sword up and created a wave of energy that pushed the cloaked figure back, but didn't really do that much that damage. The cloaked figure then stretched out its hand and Elsword was once more sent flying to a tree, this time getting knocked out when he hit the tree. The figure, with its arm still outstretched, gathered mana within the palm of the hand.**_

" _ **Don't!" Aisha ran towards the cloaked figure and grabbed onto his cloak. "Please, I'll go with you and I promise I won't come back. Just don't!" The Cloaked figure then looked down towards Aisha, red eyes glowing through the shadow of the hood.**_

"… _ **Fine." The figure then put its other hand on top of Aisha's head then moved his hand across his body, causing a bluish aura to surround his body for a few seconds before dissipating.**_

" _ **Wait, what did you do to him?!"**_

" _ **I removed his memories of you, child."**_

 _ **Aisha gasped at this. "Why?!"**_

" _ **I did it because if he remembers you, then he would try to attempt to "rescue" you like some kind of hero." Aisha wanted to argue but she couldn't. She knew Elsword well enough to know that that's exactly what he would do. Plus, she never told him the truth about her. If he figured out, the she think he will feel betrayed. The cloaked figure then created another portal. "Come along child." The figure then went through the portal.**_

 _ **However, before Aisha left, she looked back at Elsword. "I'll come back for you, and make you keep your promise." She then went through the portal, leaving the outside world.**_

* * *

"Wow," Rena gasped. "To think that something like that happened to you two." Aisha simply looked down. "So the reason wasn't his strength or his will, but because of the promise he made to you the relationship you two used to have."

"Yes," Aisha replied. "Even though he doesn't remember the promise itself, Elsword is a man of his word. He'd want to keep his promises no matter what."

"Don't forget the other thing," Rena teased, causing Aisha to blush profusely.

"Yes, well, considering that part, since the events leading up to our reunion were not on the best of terms, and considering I never told him about me being a demon realm resident…" Aisha clenched her fist, and then sighed. "I would like for him to remember our shared past on his own. I'm not expecting our relationship to return to the way it is before."

" _You're not expecting it but you're hoping for it._ " Rena thought. "Alright, I won't tell him. Instead I'll be a spectator for this story of star-crossed lovers." This statement caused Aisha to blush even more.

* * *

 **In a dark room**

"So, Ruben's lord has disappeared." A male voice said. "...Perfect. Looks like it's the right time to strike." Suddenly the room lit up, revealing a enormous amount of nasods.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. If you're wondering what Elsword and Aisha looked liked in the flasback:**

 **Elsword - 14 - Sword Knight**

 **Aisha - 14 - Dark Magician**


End file.
